Marrok and the Beast
by Rina Victoria Dakari
Summary: This series of chapters deal with the existence of another beast like Bran and another surprise. I haven't gotten to that chapter yet. There's crossbreeding and some other surprises. Oh, and I had this for about three years now so it really is a bit pitiful but it's a start.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

Bran Cornick was usually a patient man but whatever was bothering him had really unsettled him. He knew there were others out there like him but he didn't expect a human one. She was so young and fragile in so many ways. No wonder she had the beast within her forcibly sealed. It was expected of her lack of control over it. But for someone so young to suffer. . . . No. He would not dwell on such thoughts now. It wouldn't help him in the least. But he still couldn't decide if to take up her offer.

**_Chapter 1_**

She broke her pencil and cursed silently. The dreams were back now and more intense than ever. It left her shivering, drenched in sweat in the middle of the night,  
afraid to go back to sleep. It might have helped if she could remember what she had dreamt but by morning there was nothing but the faint memory of terror within  
herself.  
The broken pencil was carefully placed within the second draw on her left. Lately these things were happening more than usual so she kept them to keep count of  
how long she'd been this way. Also she had the habit of collecting odd things that appealed to her. She drew a deep breath and released it slowly. 'Get a grip.  
Nothing's about happen now so just relax' she thought to herself. She also had a habit of talking to herself.  
A loud knock on the door pulled her back to reality. She stood up abruptly, genuinely startled. As she made her way to the door, she glanced nervously at the  
clock. It was only two a.m. far too early for any visitors. She quietly took the large umbrella that was leaning against the wall and called out, "Who is it?"  
"A friend," a gentle soft voice replied.  
She gripped her umbrella a little tighter and cautiously opened the door. She found herself face to face with a six foot something guy who was every bit imposing.  
Every bit frightened, she took a step back and swung the umbrella. He caught easily and pulled it out of her grasp. Then proceeded to slam her into the wall by her  
throat.  
"Stop!" his companion shouted. She turned to see that a girl who looked about her age with soft straight black hair, dark brown eyes and pale translucent skin rest  
her right arm on the hand that still held her throat. He loosened his grip on her but still didn't let go. Maybe it was the sheer terror she felt that reached beyond what  
she felt when she had those dreams or the exhaustion she felt for the past few months. Something deep inside her stirred. She didn't know how or why but that  
thing needed to stay asleep. Her instincts told her that it was dangerous. She struggled but it escaped and pushed her out of control of herself. Her arm rose and  
grasped his hand firmly. There was a sickening crunch as his wrist broke. Howling in pain, he dropped her body. She landed on all four and stilled. Her senses  
were heightened. She took a deep breath and sighed in contentment. It was going to kill those two. She knew it and it was all her fault. The blood would be on her  
hands. The girl slipped back and drew a sign in the air in her own blood. It hung suspended in the air for a few seconds before it laid itself on her body. A screech  
escaped her lips as the thing writhed in pain with her. She dropped on her knees as the thing receeded deeply into her until it settled to sleep. But it was still there  
and that unsettled her.  
"Thank . . you," she whispered as she tried to even out her breathing.  
The girl offered her hand to the man but he shook his head and rose to his feet by himself. She walked towards her and knelt beside her.  
"Have this happened before?" she asked softly.  
She shook her head and gripped the carpet tightly.  
"Maybe you should give her a moment to calm down," the man said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
The two stepped away from her. It took only a few minutes for her to consider trying to stand. She was not as weak as she thought she was. Just tired. She rose to  
her feet and turned to look at them both.  
"So," she started nervously. "It's not that I'm not grateful or anything for you just did for me but what are you doing in my house?"  
"It's alright. No offense taken," she said smiling. "I have many names but I'd let you choose what you wish to call me." At that, a crow flew in through the open door  
and perched on her shoulder.  
"You're a witch," she whispered in awe.  
"Among many things, Rahmiel," she whispered. The guy snorted but was stopped by a single look from the witch.  
"Oh, but my real name is-"  
"Hush. We don't use real names. There is a lot of power attached to a person's name. I'll call you Rahmiel and it fits you. It's your turn to choose a name for me,"  
she chided with a soft gentle expression on her face.  
"Raum," she said gesturing at the crow. The witch laughed softly, genuinely amused. The guy relaxed a bit at this and even cracked a small smile.  
"You are too kind. This fellow here is somewhat like you," she indicated with the slight nod of her head and he stepped forth.  
"How so?" she muttered taking a step back. He frowned and the two of them was beside her.  
"Have you not guessed what you are?" he whispered turning her to face him. She had heard him clearly. How, she wasn't sure. She took another step back and hit  
the wall.  
The witch gave a glare that made him take a step away from her and raise his hands in air.  
"Alright, I'm backing off," he muttered with a forced smile on his face. The witch hit him lightly on the shoulder.  
"You're the best person who could explain this to her," she chastised smiling.  
"Fine," he muttered and taking a step towards her and shifted til he was seeing eye to eye with her.  
"Listen. I don't mean to come off as mean or anything but the truth is . . ." His eyes shifted to a bright amber that shone despite the dim light. "I'm a werewolf and so  
are you."  
The shift in his eyes had triggered a very faint memory in her mind. The thing inside her was a wolf.  
Now the monster had a name. It still didn't make a difference. She felt the thing, no wolf, stir inside her and surface but different. It wasn't making much of an effort  
and settled back to sleep inside her.  
The change had scared her. She was so tired and afraid. She closed her eyes and let the weariness of the wolf spread to her  
and envelope her in sleep.  
The guy caught her before she slipped down the wall. "Dammit," he muttered lifting her easily off the ground.  
"Rest her on the sofa," whispered Raum already walking off towards the living room.  
The guy rolled his eyes and shifting Rahmiel in his arms, strode behind her. There was a wide plush sofa in the room which was surrounded with long candles of  
varying colors. She shivered as he gently rested her down.  
"It's cold and late. Maybe you can take a rest with her, Ian. But not too close. Remember, her wolf doesn't like you," she muttered as she pulled the blanket over  
Rahmiel's body. She turned and left the room. Ian glanced down at her. She looked so harmless but he knew what new wolves were capable, especially a wolf like  
hers.  
He started to strip off his clothes and transform. Fifteen minutes later, a tawny red wolf shook his fur. She was right, he was exhausted. He curled up on the carpet next to the sofa. Tonight, he knew he could rest with ease. After all, the witch still had use for him so he wasn't in any danger yet.

.

.

.

.

My first fanfiction and I'm not that good of a writer so this piece is pretty poor excuse of a fanfic but it's a start


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

She heaved a sigh and tried to turn on her side but ended up rolling right of the sofa. The wolf gave a short whine as she fell on him. She rolled off him but was too tired to get up. He whined softly and nudged her.  
"Go away," she muttered as she waved her hand and curled up, hugging the blanket.  
He stepped away and snagging his clothes, he trotted to the other side of the sofa. She couldn't care less. She was tired and not getting up was a good idea. She took a deep breath in and sighed. Her eyes snapped opened. There was a strange scent in her living room. Come to think of it, she fell on something strange. As she shook off the haziness that sleep always seem to give, she remembered what had happened earlier. She stood up suddenly and staggered at the sudden lightheaded she felt.  
"Whoa, easy there," Ian said as he steadied her with one hand.  
She instinctively knocked his hand away and turned to face him. Too many bad memories made her wary. He raised his hands and said, "No harm meant."  
She took another a step backward and bumped into the witch.  
"Oh, I see you're awake," she said as Rahmiel turned to look at her.  
"So I didn't dream you guys? Rotten luck for me this week," she said in between a yawn. "Want something to eat? Of course you do."  
She walked out the room and they followed her. She led them past some peculiar rooms til finally she stopped. It was a modest kitchen that had a small fridge, lots of cupboards and a large counter that had a deep sink built in at the end. There were bottles of spices and herbs everywhere. Rahmiel hastily closed a door that was slightly ajar. The different spices and herbs were clogging up his nose. It was so strong, he was unable to pick out the different smells from each other. Ian settled himself in a small chair that was against the wall.  
"Would you like to help me?" Rahmiel asked quietly, too quiet for Ian's liking.  
"Oh, of course,"Raum replied cheerily.  
"Turn on the stove while I go collect the eggs from the crates downstairs," she said smiling and bounded through the door he saw her shut a few minutes ago.

She shifted the boxes and smiled nervously. Ever since she found out wolves and the other creatures were real out there, she begun preparing her home with safety precautions. The kitchen was the perfect place for any creature with a sensitive sense of smelling to lose your scent. She also kept some choice weaponry in her basement. She carefully lifted the first egg crate and retrieved the shotgun. It would be effective against both witches and werewolves. She crept back silently up the stairs. They would never see her coming.

Ian shifted uneasily on his chair. Something was off. It was strange that she just accepted their presence so calmly. He at least expected her to ask questions. These spices were clogging up his nose so badly. He couldn't even concentrate on sensing anything.  
The door slammed outward and Rahmiel bust through making a rather dramatic entrance. She apparently kicked the door open with her foot and was now aiming rather poorly at the witch while keeping an eye on Ian. He fought the instinct to take her down.  
"Right, here's what's going to happen. You two are going to start telling me who you really are and what's really going on. Starting with what the hell you're doing in my house," she barked harshly at them, or tried to. It all came out a bit shrill to her ears and she actually winced at her voice in the end.  
"Look, it doesn't have to be this way," Ian said standing up. "Just lower your gun and we can all sit and talk about this." She lifted the gun and pointed it at his chest.  
"I know lead bullets can't kill you but they can put a decent sized hole through that nice chest of yours. It will take days to repair and I bet its a slow and painful process. Do you really want to spend the next few days like that?" she muttered coldly. While all her attention was on him, Raum sneaked up behind her and grabbed her. In her confusion, Ian was able to take the gun from her. Gun less and trapped, she was panicking. Raum felt Rahmiel's heart racing and hugged her tightly, whispering softly, "Shh, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you."  
After a little while, she calmed down and let Raum lead her back to the living room. Ian and Raum sat on either side of her so she was trapped.  
"Listen, the only reason I came here is because you are a werewolf. As an older, more experienced werewolf, it's expected that I help out the new werewolves," Ian explained gently, somehow it smelt sort of metallic coppery.  
"You're lying, aren't you?" Rahmiel asked narrowing her eyes at him. Ian looked shocked but he recovered quickly enough.  
"Rahmiel, you are a special werewolf that needs special attention.. You can't control it and sooner or later, it's going to surface," Raum said while gently stroking her hair. "You need to learn with your own kind for now."  
She shook her head vehemently. No way. There was no way she would join a pack. Become enslaved and committed to a pack who could rule over her if they wanted to. She hated being controlled by others and most definitely hated taking orders. Nobody told her what to do. Nobody.  
As if reading her thoughts, Ian quickly said, "It's not like you have to join the pack. You'll just learn from us for now. In the end, the decision is yours to make."  
She nodded and replied quietly, "I take it we have to leave soon as a reason for your impromptu appearance."  
The other two nodded and Rahmiel rose to her feet.  
"Well, I might get this over with right now," she sighed turning to leave.  
"Um . . . . I already sorta packed your bags. They're at the front door," Raum admitted refusing to meet anyone's eyes.  
Rahmiel stared in shock. Then shook her head and all three of them left the house. The first sight of Ian's car made Rahmiel let out a sigh. It was a shiny, silver Lamborghini Murcielago roadster. Rahmiel hesitated before opening the door. She carefully sat in the 'backseat', which was kinda small and cramped.  
"You okay there?" Ian asked as he slid into the driver's seat. She nodded and leaned back uneasily, anxious and a little, okay a lot, afraid of what might happen next.  
Ian smelt her fear escalate and knew anything he told her now might just frighten her more. She was a strange girl. Apparently she lived on her own and was packing a lot of heat back there in the kitchen. He doubt she even knew how to fire that gun judging by her poor aim. The engine revved to life and they moved off. The drive was quiet and smooth. Despite having not so long awoken, she found herself dozing off. She tried to stay awake but she still felt tired. Her eyes closed on their own and she drifted off to sleep.  
Raum smiled endearingly as she glanced at Rahmiel curled up in the back, sleeping. She seemed to behave more like a cat than a wolf.  
A few hours later, it was dark and Ian had just pulled into an private airport's runway. Rahmiel stirred but didn't wake. The two got out and frowned upon Rahmiel's sleeping figure.  
"Ian, you'll have to carry her. She won't wake up for the next five hours. I'm sure of it," Raum whispered careful not to disturb her. Ian had no doubt the witch had done something to the girl but was not about to admit that now. He gently removed her from the car and carried her in his arms. A tall guy with blue black hair kept in a braid and gold studs on his ears was waiting for them. He wore a pair of black jeans that seem to have seen its fair share of wear and a loose short sleeved T-Shirt. A woman with whiskey colored curly hair and an Irish pale complexion followed. Raum and Ian met them halfway across the strip. Ian nodded in acknowledgement as Raum spoke.  
"Charles, Anna. It's been a while, hasn't it Charles?" Charles made an affirmative sort of noise and Anna was quiet next to him.  
Raum continued oblivious to the cold shoulder Charles was giving, "It has, it has. Anyway, I know you're going to take her to Bran and I'm coming with you. Ian will return to his pack." She gestured for Ian to give her to Charles. Rahmiel stirred a little as Ian shifted her into Charles' arms. Suddenly everyone stilled except for Raum. The scent of the wolf was rising in Rahmiel. She cracked open her eyes and squinted. Anna shifted a little closer hoping her presence would calm the wolf. Rahmiel's eyes were an intense silver. A growl issued from her lips but before she could move, Raum clouted her on the back of her head and she slumped in Charles' arms. The werewolves relaxed.  
"See, you need me more than you realized. Let's head out. Time's awasting and I'm sure you want her to wake up in Montana rather than on the plane," Raum rambled on. Then she turned to Ian. "Go back to your pack. You've helped enough."  
Ian turned and slunk off. The exhaustion apparent in his walk. Raum turned and the three of them with Rahmiel embarked the plane. It was small and was a sort of cargo plane with four passenger seats with a curtain separating the cockpit from the rest of the ship. Charles slipped Rahmiel into one of the seats and adjusted it into a more comfortable position. Rahmiel shivered a little in her sleep when Charles stepped away from her. Anna came up beside him and covered Rahmiel with a blanket. She reached out to tuck a loose strand of the sleeping girl's hair behind her ear before the two headed into the cockpit.  
Raum settled herself in a seat next to Rahmiel and sighed. It was going to be a long flight ahead of them.

.

.

.

Second chapter, I didn't edit much of this. Some words, I don't have any equivalents so I left it as is. Probably misspelled in some cases but I can't seem to find the right word to replace it. Sumimasen from this very odd Otaku.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Rahmiel was floating. It was cold and she felt numb. The air was thick with smoke and ash was falling from the sky in bucket loads Her breath was shallow and forced but it was enough to keep her alive. Then she heard the screams and it came back to her in fragments. Little kids screaming in pain. People running around on fire. The panic she felt as if she had known them. Their names were still lost to her but she felt that they were important to her. She closed her eyes and wept. Desperately trying to get rid of images that she saw despite shutting her eyes. 'Please,' she silently begged. 'Please stop.' All she could hear was the screams as they continued to burn.

As they landed in the private air strip in Montana, Raum stirred out of her short sleep. She glanced next to her to see Rahmiel mumbling under breath with tears in her eyes. Raum reached to wipe away the tears when Rahmiel's hand grabbed hers. She froze, unable to move as Rahmiel clutched her hand in a death grip. Charles and Anna appeared at Raum's side. Rahmiel opened her eyes and growled. They were a silver that seemed sharpened by power. She dropped Raum's hand and launched herself at Charles. Anna had extracted Raum from the chaos and was safely on the other end of the plane when Charles threw Rahmiel off him. They circled each other waiting to see who would make the next move. Anna opened the exit and was greeted by Bran. He gestured for them to exit the plane and surveyed the fight. Charles sensed his father's arrival but gave no inclination of acknowledging him. He had his attention on this girl. He just tried to subdue her and she almost dominated him. He felt a little of the power she kept inside her and was glad she didn't know how to use it.  
"That's enough. I'm not trying to hurt you. I only wish to help," Bran stated quietly.  
It startled Rahmiel to meeting his gaze. She looked at him wide eyed and confused. Bran let his power of dominance wash over her. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and shook her head a little while still looking at Bran with a blank expression. Bran didn't say anything but Charles knew his father and this must bother him a bit. She stared at Bran and then let loose a bit of her own power. It shocked Bran and Charles into looking away. They had submitted to her and was damn well displeased about it. Raum sauntered back into the plane and drew a strange symbol in the air with her blood. It hung in the air for a few seconds before resting on Rahmiel's body. She screamed and writhed on the floor for a few minutes before falling unconscious.  
Raum ran to her side and placed a hand on Rahmiel's neck. Then she sighed, "This was a close call. Glad I made it back on time."  
Bran shook his head and looked questioningly at Charles. Charles shrugged his shoulders and moved forward to pick her up. She made no movement except for the simple rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Raum turned to Bran with a grim smile, "Bran, you need to keep her in your house for a few days. Show her what it's like to be wolf. What I've done to her will only last a few weeks for the least. She cannot transform into her wolf nor can she let it out. Do you understand?"  
"You don't give orders to the Marrok," Charles hissed with Rahmiel still in his arms.  
Bran turned to look at them with a blank look on his face and then asked, "What is she?"  
"I thought you knew. She is just like you. Different but her wolf and yours have a lot in common, Bran. She's a good kid. Don't let her die without giving her a chance to live," Raum replied sadly and with that she left.  
Anna choose to enter at that moment and was standing next to Charles when Bran turned to face them both.  
"Charles, drop off the girl at my house. I'm sure Leah won't mind," Bran muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. Charles had never seen his father like this before. No other wolf had ever dominated him before. It was disconcerting. The wolf wanted to challenge her. He had to go. Changing might help. Yes, a run in wolf form should help him cool his head.

Charles left his father. He was sure the Marrok needed time sort his thoughts out. He placed the girl in the backseat and climbed into the driver's seat himself. Anna was really quiet. It worried him but as she climbed into the passenger seat next to him, she gave him a wide smile that lit her eyes.  
"Charles, you think she's going to be alright?" Anna asked real quiet as she glanced up at him.  
"I'm not sure. Samuel's coming home tomorrow. He might be able to help her," whispered Charles starting the truck. Satisfied with his answer for now, Anna leaned back in her seat and relaxed. Whatever came next, she'll worry about when the time comes and settled herself as they drove off.  
Dropping Rahmiel off at the Bran's place was easy enough. Leah was nowhere in sight but he knew his father might have told her what was going on. Anna shifted uneasily as they left the house.  
"Are you sure it's okay to leave her on her own here?" she whispered as they approached the car.  
"It's what my father said and I'm sure she'll be fine," he replied brushing away some of her worries. Anna nodded and they drove away to their own home for some well deserved rest.

.

.

.

Kinda short compared to the previous chapters but it made sense to split at this point. And the series continues. . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Rahmiel awoke with a start and sat up, spluttering. Someone had just doused her with a lot of cold water. She shivered and shook herself. A strange woman stood in front of her. Not bothering to conceal the the bucket she held. She met her gaze and barked, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"  
Rahmiel was cold, wet and annoyed with waking up in a strange place yet again. She slowly rose to her feet and stalked up to her until she was merely inches away from her. The woman was slightly taller than Rahmiel but seemed like she was in her mid twenties.  
"Listen lady, I did not intend to be in your house. I don't even know how I got here but the fact remains that you had no reason to drench me. For all I know you could be the one that dragged me here in the first place. So watch that foul mouth of yours, got it?" Rahmiel hissed pointing a finger at her.  
She opened her mouth to say something when Bran walked in the room. She glanced over at him and backed away from Rahmiel. He looked at the lady and spoke in a neutral tone, "She's a guest here, Leah. Take her upstairs and find her some clothes. She won't be staying long though."  
"No, I refuse to move until someone tell what the fudge is going on here?" Rahmiel barked angrily. Then she sneezed rather loud as she shivered.  
Bran surveyed her with an amused expression and chuckled, "You're really going to leave looking like that?"  
Rahmiel glanced down at her clothes and blushed. her clothes clung to her skin and her undergarments printed through them. "Fine," she muttered and left with Leah to change.  
Leah picked out the most drab, plain clothes she could find and thrust them at Rahmiel before leaving her on her own. Rahmiel removed her own clothes and dumped it on the floor. Then donned the set Leah had left her. It was little long but fit her just fine. She rolled the jeans up a little bit and headed back downstairs. Bran was waiting for her alone. Leah was nowhere in sight. Rahmiel stared at Bran warily and the just stood there as a very awkward silence stretched between them. Rahmiel broke the silence first. "Where am I?" she asked glancing through the window.  
"You're in Montana. I'm Bran by the way," he said slowly.  
"Montana, eh? And how did I end up in your house?" she muttered evidently surprised by his answer.  
"What was the last thing you remember?" he asked turning away from her.  
"I might tell you if you answer my question," she retorted sticking her tongue out at him. He remained silent. She was afraid. He could smell her fear and hear her heart racing a little. At that moment, Samuel walked through the door.  
"Hey Da, you needed me for something?" he asked then he turned to look at Rahmiel, pretending to be surprised. "Hi, I'm Samuel."  
Rahmiel raised an eyebrow at him then surveyed them both trying to find the resemblance. Samuel and Bran sat down on the couch. Rahmiel just stood there, confused.  
"Wait, you're father and son. How old are you Bran? You don't look much older than I am," Rahmiel blurted out. Her stomach growled and she dropped her head with a sigh. The two stood up.  
"I can make something for you to eat," Samuel offered as Bran walked off into the kitchen. She hesitated then nodded at him and they both walked off. It turned out that the kitchen was in the next room. It had a dining table with six seats around it. Bran was already sitting down facing them. She took a seat down that was the second adjacent to him. Samuel headed straight for the stove and cupboards.  
"Anything special I should know," he asked softly. She still was afraid of them.  
She bit her lip nervously and looked down.  
"I'm a vegetarian. At least I try," she croaked lightheaded. She suddenly found it very hard to breath. She stood up, knocking down her chair and braced herself against the table. Samuel was at her side in an instant.  
"Take a deep breath and hold it in," he ordered supporting her with his hands on her shoulders. "Now let it out." They continued like that for a few minutes until Samuel was sure she was better. Samuel placed her to sit down and retrieving the fallen chair, settled himself next to her.  
"So, you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" he asked gently trying his best not to look at her for too long. Bran got up and headed to fridge. She didn't notice and was staring at her hands in her lap.  
"You're a doctor, aren't you?" she asked slowly.  
"Yes. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," he replied her with that gentle tone again.  
"I think . . . . you and Bran . . . are . ." she stammered unable to say it.  
"Werewolves," he finished for her. "Yes, we are. But we won't hurt you. I can promise you." At that she looked up, surprised and he smelt her fear lessen. She jerked her gaze away and stared at the wall instead.  
"I know I'm one too. Um Sam, I ah, never changed into the wolf before. Can I see yours?" she stammered glancing at him nervously.  
Surprised at her request, he simply nodded. Bran came into the room and set a rather large plate filled with mushroom ravioli on it minus the meat.  
"Eat," he commanded and sat down as she stared wide eyed at the mountain of food he brought her.  
"This could feed me for an entire week," she muttered to herself but Bran and Samuel caught it.  
"Werewolves burn a lot of energy for the change. You need the calories. So eat," Sam simply replied. She continued to stare incredulously at the food. "If you don't finish eating all of it, I won't keep my promise."  
He apparently said something wrong because she visibly paled at his words and her fear escalated as she dug into it with fierce determination and began to eat. When she was three quarters done, she was sick to her stomach and stared the plate down angrily. Bran and Sam laughed. She looked up, annoyed at them. She savagely stuck the fork in the food and was about to put it in her mouth, when Bran leaned over and ate it instead.  
"You don't have to eat all of it. I'll have the rest," he said winking at her.  
"Da, that's cheating," Samuel accused playfully at his father.  
She looked worriedly at Samuel. He could smell her fear that was still there.  
"Don't worry. I'll keep my promise anyway," Samuel assured her. She relaxed and stretched her arms above her head.  
"What do you know about the change?" Samuel asked her suddenly. Her face was blank and she shook her head.  
"It can hurt a lot and the time to change varies with everyone," he explained seriously.  
"Sam, you don't have to change for me. I can wait to see my own wolf," she rushed worriedly. She didn't want him to feel pain.  
"No, you need to know and it doesn't hurt me all that much. I'm used to the change," he said as he stood up and walked behind the counter. He thought she didn't need to actually see him change. He figured out she wanted to know what the wolf would look like. He removed his clothes and begun to change.  
She looked away when he took his shirt off. Bran had just finished eating and was staring at her with an amused expression.  
"So, what are you planing to do next?" he asked her causally.  
Samuel made some strange noises in the background. She thought it sounded like it really hurt. Most things in life came through a painful way. She couldn't remember where she heard that from. She glanced at Bran only realize that he was talking to her.  
"I didn't hear what you said," she muttered staring at the table again.  
"I asked what you're planing to do next," he repeated patiently.  
"Find out how I ended up here," she replied distracted by her worry for Sam. A few minutes later, a great big white dog trotted to her and touched her leg with his nose.  
"Puppy!" she exclaimed and knelt down to hug him. He let her do it and even rested his head on her shoulder. He couldn't smell a trace of fear on her. She was completely happy embracing him.  
"Not a puppy, that's Samuel," Bran said amused. She drew away from him and Sam flashed his teeth at her. He was right. No dog had teeth as vicious looking as his. He was Sam and a great big white wolf. Her smile disappeared and she was afraid again. He licked her cheek and tried to bark, wagging his tail.  
"Eww, Sam!" she exclaimed wiping the drool off her face. He made her laugh. Bran saw the happiness that echoed from her entire body and wondered if she really was the same girl on that plane. Then she began to cry, jerking Bran back to the present. Sam whined a little as she released him from the hug and got up. She tried to wipe away her tears when she spoke, "It's gonna hurt when he changes back, won't it Bran?"  
"Yes, but not as much as the change to wolf," he explained as Sam trotted behind the counter again. She sat back down in her chair. She was worried for Sam. He mentally drew up a list of things he found out about her. She was a vegetarian, seemed to get worried about others, doesn't like to listen to other people and dominant as hell over him. In any pack he could place her in, including his own, she was dominant enough to be the alpha. She needed to lone wolf it for a while until she learned control. The most unnatural thing about her was her wolf's eyes. They were silver and he wouldn't be surprised if she had a strong tolerance for silver. A few minutes later, Samuel stood up buttoning his shirt. He was careful not to make a sound this time. She looked up as Samuel sat down beside her.  
"Da, isn't tonight the full moon?" he asked Bran abruptly. Bran nodded and the two remained silent.  
Rahmiel broke the silence this time. "So what does that mean?"  
Samuel and Bran knew the real question she wanted to ask but Bran knew the answer to that and decided to be honest with her at least half the way. "You won't change tonight if that's what you're asking. Samuel will stay with you tonight at this house then you could decide what you want to do tomorrow," Bran said. She raised an eyebrow and blurted out, "I don't follow orders from complete strangers besides why would I not be able to leave today?"  
"Because every wolf of the Montana pack is running tonight. Besides that you don't have the energy to leave yet," Samuel answered her gently.  
Bran stood up and said slowly, "I need to handle some things and won't back til the end of the run tonight. Sam will keep you company and tomorrow we could help you with whatever you plan as your next move."  
Then he walked out through the kitchen and out the door. Samuel and Rahmiel sat in silence. Sam stood up. "Why don't we find a room for you stay in tonight," he suggested offering his hand. She nodded and ignoring it, stood up on her own. Barely suppressing a smile, he walked out the room and up the flight of stairs with her following closely behind him. Without warning he abruptly stopped and she bumped into him. She muttered an apology and shifted to see where he stopped. It was decent enough room with basic furnishings and nice view from the window.  
"This is the guest room. It's really nice and comfortable," he said shifting uneasily. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was only one in the evening. What was she going to do until tomorrow? As if reading her mind, Sam asked, "Want to play a game or something?"  
"You any good at chess?" she asked interested.  
"I'm pretty descent. I'm sure Da has a set in the cupboard," he replied cheerily to her. The two set of down the stairs in search of it. Everything in the closet almost fell on Sam. Rahmiel had pulled him out of the way just in time and apologized profusely for the mess that was made. Sam had simply told her off that it was his fault and if she hadn't pulled him out of the way, he might of gotten hurt. She gave him a look of mock pity and helped him clean up. They found an old chess board and played most of the evening away. Sam thought Rahmiel was a good player and even let her win a few more times than him so she could remain relaxed about him. Bran had kept a television set in his house unlike Samuel and they sat watching a movie. Ironically it was the 'Wolfman'. By the end of the movie, it was late and Rahmiel was sleepy. Samuel helped her to bed. She opened her to say something and yawned instead.  
"Sam, I never told you what to call me," she muttered sleepily.  
"Go to sleep," he said brushing the hair out of her face.  
"It's Rahmiel," she whispered closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Sam." She drifted off to sleep.  
"Goodnight," he whispered and switching off the light, left.

.

.

.

Ah well, it's not exactly what I expected. Digging up this from so long, reading this is a bit of a surprise for me as well. But it only goes up to about chapter 5. Then comes the new stuff which might be as pitiful as the stuff I've written so far.


End file.
